the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Erumo
Phylum Ethereas Family Elemental Habitat: Oceans Disposition: lustful, mischievious, gentle Diet: Spiritus Description An elemental type Mamonme. An erumo is born when free floating plasma energy comes into contact with Demon Energy. Erumo are typically encountered while on the ocean and will appear floating above the mast of a ship. Her ankles and wrists appear ablaze with a blue fire which is simply plasma interacting with a strong enough electrical charge in the atmosphere (Due to the effect of Demon Energy, nowadays these flames appear pink.) Erumo usually spend their days floating above the oceans dreaming about their potential partner, however it is not uncommon to meet these beings along coastlines and within coastal areas. Once an erumo has found a male who attracts her fancy she will play tricks (never malicious) on him and his surrounding crew or crewmates. A giggling Erumo is a sure sign that someone is going to get caught in an embarrassing situation, and thus her kind have earned themselves the title of "The omen of bad luck." The truth of the matter is an Erumo plays tricks to endear herself to her potential husband and those around him as being cute and perhaps whimsical. In reality an Erumo is exceedingly gentle around her husband. As mentioned before, Erumo are dreamers and as such are prone to daydreaming. An Erumo will often imagine how an event (such as meeting a possible mate) will play out, often adding unnecessary and unrealistic effects to the scene playing out in her mind. Dolphins creating rainbows, mermaids behaving like dolphins, and even wilder fantasies will be added to the romantic dream of her big meeting. In fact, an Erumo will often appear to stare off into oblivion for minutes at a time when caught up in such a reverie and will react in embarrassment if caught in the act. A person may tell the mood of an Erumo by observing the flames on her wrists and ankles, if they are diminished and merely smoldering, she may be depressed, while blazing flames show excitement or joy. Her flames being electrical, Erumo have an unfortunate side effect of affecting a ship's compass. Ships have been known to veer off course after a male has accepted an Erumo's feelings. While Erumo are well known for their effect on both ships and navigational equipment, what is not usually mentioned is the fact that they have a high proficiency for massage and as such make excellent masseuses. In fact an erumo can focus her energies to whichever part of her body requires it, and as such, can provide a massage which is coupled with her characteristic buzz. It is said that an Erumo's charge feels rather gentle and while it can be used to deliver a jolt when living up to their epithet of being the "Omen of bad luck", when an Erumo wishes to massage her partner the feel of her energy is said to be likened unto a warm, tingling wave which brings both comfort and releases tension in seconds. Another interesting fact is that Erumo love to be the recipients of a massage from their partner, it is said that this display of affection will send an Erumo over the edge faster than almost anything else. Carnal activities involving an Erumo are said to be particularly intriguing as the mamonne are both extremely supple and flexible, more-so than many others. Apart from this, Erumo radiate their charge from their entire body once aroused and will release their charge into their partner, rendering him extremely sensitive to the feel of her body and skin. Once an Erumo has sated her needs, her body will generate an extremely powerful charge which is then released coupled with plasma. This is known to cause a faux aurora or as others refer to it "Curtains or "Banners of the Gods". Many Erumo will entreat their partner to gaze at the spectacle with them, which is often deemed as a bonding experience. In closing we would just like to re-assert the fact that Erumo are often mischievious, however they are also extremely warm and caring towards their partner and friends. As such Erumo make truly wonderful partners. Trivia * An Erumo is based off the personification -or rather the moe anthropomorphism- of the Saint Elmo´s Fire weather phenomenon; her epithet, looks and behaviour fitting said phenomenon almost to a T. * Her name is the romanization of the Japanese word for "Elmo" written in katakana. It should also be mentioned that her name is also an anagram of the Japanese word "moeru" or "burning". * Despite her name having Japanese origins, her standard outfit - a red qipao - is more closely associated with Chinese and even southern Asian culture and ties in particularly to a phenomenon said to occur in the Dragon's Triangle. * Being a creature inspired by a phenomenon occurring worldwide overseas, an Erumo will surely be able to climb the highest mountains, cross the wildest seas and take you where your future´s lyin´. Category:Profiles Category:Mamonme